What is Jim's first name?
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: The obligatory story where Spock forgets Jim's first name.
1. Loving

"Spock, are you washing Buddy?" Kirk asked.

Spock was sitting on a stool washing the unidog with a hose when he looked toward Kirk's direction. Spock was in his bright pink, colorful robes with one hand behind his back standing a few feet from the somewhat empty pool. The Ambassador turned his head in the direction of the admiral. Kirk had lines on his face, bags under his eyes, and laughter lines. Where did all that youthful, radiating glowing skin go? His hair was turning a shade of light gray with his bangs parted to the side. He was a very athletic man leaning against the doorframe. Buddy was resting in the water pool resting obediently with his tongue sticking out the side of is open jaw panting covered in soap.

The hint of a smile was seen on the edge of the Vulcan's face.

Kirk was radiating beauty before the Vulcan with his messy, curled bedside hair.

"Good morning, adun," Spock said. "and it is a logical chore as it is your birthday."

"How long you been up?" Kirk asked, curiously raising his thinning eyebrows.

"Two hours and thirty three minutes," Spock replied.

"The best way to start a birthday is by cuddling," Kirk said, walking into the backyard with his flip flops. "Not taking care of the dog."

"You have been complaining about not taking care of the dog," Spock said.

". . . Yeah, I did do that," Kirk said, as he came to the Vulcan's side. "The academy is likely going to throw a birthday party," Kirk grumbled, folding his arms. "I feel so _old._ "

"You are turning seventy this year," Spock replied. "that is a great accomplishment."

"It doesn't feel that way," Kirk said. "I feel.. . . useless. . . asides to giving lectures every once in a while," he sighed. "it feels like I am getting another wrinkle instead of it being . . ."

"A joyful occasion," Spock said.

"Feels like the life is sucked out of it," Kirk admitted. Kirk nodded, solemnly.

"You are upset that you cannot share this with your brother," Spock placed his free hand on the side of the man's shoulder. "for every time you nearly died, there is a time Sam could have died before the unusual alien species came to the colony, and for every time that nearly happened, you given an extra year to live," Kirk's eyebrows raised at the suggestion. "And for that, I am grateful. You have survived Krall, Nero, and several five year missions," Kirk nodded. "your brother would be overjoyed that you are alive today and he is not. Given your track record, you should be dead."

"Spock," Kirk started.

"It is true," Spock said.

"I don't doubt it," Kirk said. "I just doubt your logic regarding getting an extra year to live."

"In some ways, it is," Spock said. "if you want one then you have to lose one."

"Oh," Kirk said, holding his two fingers out. "I understand."

"How would you like to spend the rest of the evening after your parties?" Spock asked.

"Honestly?" Kirk said. "with you."

Spock's hand moved to the side of the man's waist bringing him forward into a kiss with his head turned to the side. Kirk's arm wrapped around the man's side savoring the taste. The kiss was slow and passionate. Buddy sat there watching the two men standing like that-Did he just hear one of his masters purr? Kirk backed off from the kiss with a gasp, breath taken, looking at Spock as though he were his entire world.

"We'll finish this tonight," Spock acknowledged.

"MMmmh, my favorite marathon?" Kirk asked.

"Plausibly," Spock said.

"That's a good birthday gift," Kirk said. "I'm going to out-birthday you tomorrow for yours."

"I will like to see you try," Spock said, as the admiral made his way back inside.

"I will succeed!" Kirk replied.

Spock warmly watched the human return inside their house then turned his head toward Buddy who was lapping up the water aimed at his mouth. Spock retained his raven black hair and bowl hair cut. He looked older by his face. He aimed the hose along Buddy's back jetting water through the dogs hair. The hose soaked out the shampoo that was bubbling around the small figure. He aimed the hose at the horn from above the dogs eyes and the antennas along the long, sharp orange horn. Buddy flipped over onto his back kicking his legs into the air wiggling his back against the floor. Spock aimed the hose at the direction of the plants behind the pup retraining a sigh of annoyance. The Vulcan came closer to the dog then lowered the setting to the hose.

Buddy righted himself up wagging his long lizard like tail barking at the Vulcan towering over him.

"You, sir, will be getting a bath," Spock said. "resistance is futile. And illogical regarding your fleas."

Buddy whimpered, making himself look small and looked at him with big eyes as the shadow of the Vulcan covered the dog.

* * *

Kirk loved his Vulcan. No doubt about it. He was going to find a way to make the man's birthday quite the spectacle with friends and family, including Saavik and David. He came down the hall to see his bondmate dripping wet with his wet hair stuck to his skin and his pink robes were on his forearm. He was only wearing his briefs. Spock did not look happy. He passed the Vulcan heading into the kitchen where he began to make him plomeek soup, instant make, while the doors to their quarters opened. Kirk saw that their dog was in a kennel alongside the door barking demanding to be let free. He also noticed that the setting: dry was on. He prepared himself some breakfast while waiting for the plomeek soup to heat up.

Kirk hummed to himself.

He heard the ding to the heater then picked up towels and moved the bowl to the breakfast bar.

 **B-beep!**

"Buddy, Buddy," Kirk said, coming over to the kennel. He opened the door. "Come here, boy. It's all right."

Buddy hesitatingly looked around then stepped out of the large container into the arms of his master.

"Whose my buddy?" Kirk planted kisses on the back of the dogs spine then to his shoulder and on the top of his forehead. Buddy wiggled in the human's grasp wagging his tail. "Yes, it's you, you're my little air bud," the dog leaped up placing both paws onto the man's chest then started licking the side of the side of the man's neck. "you are too adorable."

"Jim, I have watered the plants for you," Spock said, exiting the bedroom in a colorful attire. Kirk looked up then down then back up where he grew a smile on his face. The Vulcan came down the hall in a t-shirt that had Pikachu leaping into the 'o' in the yellow text 'Pokemon'. His pants were decorated in Pikachu's. Spock noticed the bowl of plomeek soup on the table. His eyes directed toward his bondmate. "I am pleased but you should not be make breakfast on your birthday."

Kirk looked toward the Vulcan, with raised eyebrows.

"Says the man who worked on all his birthdays," Kirk said, teasingly as he lowered his eyebrows. "You're not working tomorrow."

"I will endeavor not to be given spoilers," Spock said. "and you, however, will have it easier."

"Because you won't be at the academy," Kirk said.

"Yes," Spock answered.

"Mr Spock," Kirk began. "you do realize that my students do come here in the times you're present to be tutored . . . right?" Kirk raised a eyebrow.

Spock considered it, briefly, tilting his head.

"Yes," Spock said, straightening his head. "but today is not a tutoring day. That is Wednesday which it is not of this moment."

Kirk smiled, warmly, back at the Vulcan.

"That is true," Kirk said, then he stood up and came over the table joining Spock sitting on the chair.

Buddy retrieved a pink bone shaped chew toy where he set it in the middle of the living room. His teeth sank into the rubber material that made it squeak. Kirk's hand grazed along along to Spock's left hand. He let Spock see the image of what he had hoped would happen. Spock glared back at Kirk chastising him on the location that he had seen in the link. It was a indecent place to do anything of Kirk's fantasy, and still is indecent. Spock loved the human but not enough to create a scene that would likely be scarring to the young minds lingering around the locations that Kirk wanted to do all these things back. Spock's long, fine green fingers wrapped around the man's wrist.

Spock sent back a preferable location. Kirk's cheeks started to turn a shade of pink at the idea while restraining back laughter and a loud audible gasp. Kirk returned the favor by giving another suggestion. Spock turned his head in direction of Kirk visibly disgusted. The argument of where to spend their fantasy at wasn't really going well but it was hella amusing doing it there as they restrained back laughter. Spock was having difficulty keeping back laughter with his emotional and physical control. Spock shook his head returning to his plomeek soup. Why did he bother bonding with him? Right, because he is living with the embodiment of the sun encased into a bag of water, bones, and skin.

One who so happened to be the love of his life.

That's why Spock bonded with him.

"BDSM," Spock said. "I would be perfectly fine with it."

Kirk looked over in alarm.

"At this age?" Kirk asked. Kirk was making it difficult for Spock to keep restraining his laughter.

"Not doing it to you, silly, you do it to me," Spock said.

"Oooh," Kirk said.

"And besides, I am resilient," Spock replied.

"You do bounce back easily," Kirk said. "the last time we did that. . . . wasn't that . . . Five years ago? Last month? Six months ago?" he furrowed his eyebrows quizzically once swallowing a piece of bacon.

"Ten years ago," Spock said. "once ensuring the Khitomer Treaty went smoothly."

"Oh right," a fond smile grew on the younger man's face. "we did," Kirk added. "I remember now."

"Time is passing faster for you," Spock said. "in some ways. I sympathize with you and then, on other days, I feel pity that you run out of things to do."

"Spock, Spock," Kirk said. "it's fine.. . . But do make sure this year to put my first name on the recipient. My actual name. You know what my name is . . . right?"

Spock nodded.

"Of course, I do," Spock said. "I married you."

Kirk relaxed.

"Good," Kirk said cutting a piece of egg off. He turned his head away to miss the look of panic on the Vulcan's face.

* * *

Spock finished watering the plants outside in the front yard after finishing breakfast. Which he was unnaturally the first one to do which was odd to Kirk. Normally, he was the one to finish eating. It felt like he was in a romantic comedy rather than a ridiculous, light hearted science fiction movie with great CGI, costuming, science fiction vehicles and weapons. He could see the golden gate from the window. The apartment was on a curved series of houses on a block that each appeared to be different. In fact, they lived right next door to McCoy and Scotty. Kirk was in the newest uniform of Star Fleet courtesy of the new Uniform Designer. Spock followed his bondmate to the hover car.

"Sure that you got everything covered?" Kirk asked.

"It is all covered," Spock said. "let alone my plans for this evening with you."

"I hope it'll not be hectic as the academy's parties," Kirk said, opening the driver side door.

"Indeed," Spock said, nodding his head.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Kirk asked turning toward his husband.

"You do not need luck from me, Jim," Spock said, his hands locked behind his back. "you have it. With you. _Always_."

"I always thought that was you and Bones," Kirk said.

"Luck is your friend that keeps you not alone," Spock said.

"You are the best thing that happened to me," Kirk said, holding his two fingers out. Spock placed his two fingers on the two fingers held out then slid his fingers down to the knuckles then his fingers grazed down both sides of the human's hand finishing the ozh'esta. "I will see you in . . ." Kirk paused, doing the math mentally. "nine hours. If they have more in store planned."

"Taluhk nash-veh k'du," Spock said, clenching the side of the man's shoulder gently. _I'm sure of it_ , Spock replied. Kirk raised his eyebrows in return as the Vulcan let go of the human's shoulder feeling a flood of warmth slip through the bond. "Until then, I will have my shields up so you won't know."

"I love surprises!" Kirk said. "You're the best!" he slipped into the vehicle. "Just don't go overboard."

Spock's eyebrows raise as his hands were locked behind his back.

"When have I gone overboard?" Spock asked.

"My fiftieth birthday," Kirk said, his arm dangling on the edge of the window. "and this was a diplomatic first contact initiation. Which was probably the most romantic one in first contacts diplomacy."

"I reached what I had intended for you," Spock said. "that was not overdoing it. So memorable you still remember after twenty years."

"Spock, you hooked Pavel with the princess," Kirk said.

"Two birds taken care by one stone," Spock said. "they are members of the federation." Kirk smiled.

"A great party," Kirk said. "Just us."

"As you wish," Spock said, nodding his head. Kirk rolled his window up then slowly drove out of the drive way. _Enjoy the party, T'hy'la._

The car vanished down the street.

Spock made a mad dash to the house next door.


	2. Question

"Monty, this is how Hawaii will be," McCoy said.

"Aye, good, nutritious, vitamins," Scotty said.

"Uh huh," McCoy agreed.

"Nae cadets askin' us questions about xenobiology and engineerin'," Scotty said.

"Sweet, old silence," McCoy said.

"Uh huh," Scotty said.

"Be quiet and enjoy the silence while we can," McCoy said. "There is not goin' to be silence in Hawaii's shuttle port."

"We can always brin' ear plu's," Scotty replied.

"We could," McCoy said.

"But then we'll miss out on findin' out if there's a bar nearby," Scotty said.

"I doubt there's a bar at a luxury resort," McCoy said.

"Hawaii, I heard, rocks so good that they have a lot of booze!" Scotty said.

"Sweety, hawaiii does not allow drinkin' on the beach," McCoy said.

"Shame," Scotty said. "that would have been a great vacation."

"It would," McCoy agreed. "Better."

The door leading to the backyard opened with a distinctive creak. McCoy and Scotty shared a glance together, raised eyebrows, visibly asking each other if they had arranged a visitor. The crown of a dark, smooth head came into sight. Which was recognizable to McCoy as Spock's. Spock came to the group with his hands locked behind ever so slowly in what seemed to be pajamas. McCoy restrained himself from laughing. So did Scotty.

"What brings ya here, Mr Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I am in need of an answer," Spock said. "Crucial."

"'All right," McCoy said. "about what?"

"Today is the admiral's seventyith birthday," Spock said. "He has requested that I not over do it."

"It's his seventieth birthday?" McCoy said.

"Ah shoot!" Scotty said. "I cannae believe I forgot that."

"Looks like I'll have to go book shoppin' today," McCoy said, he waved a hand. "ask away."

"What is the admiral's first name?" Spock asked. Scotty blurted out laughing.

"What do ya mean what's his first name?" McCoy asked.

"I apparently forgot his first name," Spock said.

"Ya've been married to the man for over sixty years!" McCoy said. "how can ya just forget?"

"I do not use it on a daily basis," Spock said. "as I have forgotten your first name, as wel-" McCoy slapped his hand on the arm rest laughing leaning against the back rest of the chair.

"Sorry," McCoy apologized. "I-" he leaned forward feeling tears stroll down his cheeks. Scotty's laughter had faded as the scotsman patted on the southern man's back. "ya hilarious."

He got up then headed his way toward the doors. The man looked fifty, not seventy, at least to him physically. McCoy had retired last year from the academy but not being from being a doctor. He had himself signed up for volunteer work at the nearby hospital. Kirk's figure was remarkably still athletic. Hell, how did he still keep it that way? McCoy's figure was relatively the same as was Spock's. It was like he was living in a 21st century scifi world where everyone had athletic, well kept bodies. And it bothered him. He came over to the replicator requesting a glass of water at a reasonable cool temperature. The replicator replicated water for him in a glass once he had regained his composure. McCoy took a sip from the glass then went back in the direction of the backyard.

McCoy saw Spock's figure vanishing from the corner.

"He just remembered the admiral's first name," Scotty said.

"Ah ha!" McCoy said. "I knew it."

"Should we get goin' to the shuttle port?" Scotty asked.

"Nope," McCoy said. "After I finish this drink, we're goin' to a book store first."


	3. Correction

"Why, Ambassador, that's what we have on the menu for the parties," came the reply.

"Thank you," Spock said. "that is adequate. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Ambassador," the security chief said.

Spock lightly tapped on the hang up option.

"At least I know Jim will have a full stomach," Spock said.

The Ambassador slid out several boxes from underneath the couch placing them onto the table. He took out a pen then filled out the white, large boxes indicating who it is from and who it is for. He had acquired many gifts early in preparation for the admiral's birthday. Notably from some of his past enemies in the Klingon empire: Kor, Kang, and Koloth. The Ambassador had held off asking them for ten years because Klingon likely wouldn't have taken sixty as a milestone for humans. Though when they had asked about the admiral last month during a diplomatic talk to resolve a conflict, they didn't show any signs of interest but rather impressed that he was still alive that long. Not long after that, the Ambassador found his doorstep had packages. He didn't know which was from who but he determined guessing would work.

He knew who sent the other gifts.

That the Vulcan was well assured on.

The other third parties.

The people that the admiral had helped.

Most of their birthday celebrations in the past of having a sex marathon, a quiet evening together, and feeding their dog inbetween sessions of massaging. Holding each other just did it for the two. Spock could tell that the admiral missed the Enterprise but he loved his bondmate and he wouldn't change a thing. Spock, under his opinion, believed he was doing a excellent job keeping the bond closed off on his end. He was thinking back at how his husband would love everything. Buddy leaped onto the couch alongside the Vulcan. Spock stroked the K-Nine's forehead then down the dogs neck. Despite being occupied in one hand the Vulcan was determined in filling out what the others had forgotten. The last party that he had overdone with Kirk was a success. Something that Spock felt pride in still after all these years.

Buddy had his head resting on the Vulcan's lap while Spock was leaned forward toward the otherwise full table.

Spock held a pen above the shape of a bat'leth on the paper.

Spock slid his padd out and slid on it until he came to a comn number then tapped on it.

"Uhura here," Uhura said.

"How do I write 'For Jimothy' in Klingon, Nyota?" Spock asked.

"That's easy, I will email it," Uhura said.

"Your time is greatly valued," Spock said.

* * *

 **. . .Book store. . .**

 **. . . City. . .Thirty-three minutes later. . .**

"Hmm, which one to pick?" McCoy said, wondering out loud.

"The historical fantasy novel," Scotty said.

"What if he's grown out of it?" McCoy asked.

"I am pretty he has nae," Scotty said. "he has written five historical novels himself."

"He has," McCoy said. "but he might need somethin' new to read."

"What about a vampire novel?" Scotty picked up a novel.

"I'm sorry, but that's a negative poly novel where the vampire's henchmen has fallen in love with them and is their slave," McCoy said. Scotty look at him, confused, with surprised expressions on his face. "It's a complicated story," the doctor had a hand-wave. "I helped the cadet who wrote it. Mostly about blood and how alien physiology would deal to being a vampire."

Scotty put the novel back.

"Uhh, what about a Andorian novel set in a industrial era on a pre-warp planet?" Scotty asked. "poly, positive, I think."

"Let me see that," McCoy took out another. "Let's see if there is any steamy, hot sex scenes," he flipped through the pages glancing about for keywords until his fingers stopped and his eyes widened. "That's a disgustin' novel. Jim wouldn't like it." Scotty put the novel away.

"What about Mermaids and Vulcans?" Scotty asked, walking over toward the rack that had light blue sea and figures of mermen and mermaids with Cardassian like characteristics. The doctors hazel eyes light up at the sight as he followed after the Scotsman. A wide smile grew on the doctors face.

"Let's find more like that." McCoy said, picking up a book. He flipped through the pages. "He likes those positive stories that are about Mermaids," the doctor shook his head. "I'll never forget the misleadin' bookcover."

"Talk about misleadin'," Scotty said.

McCoy looked over to see a guilty expression on the Scotsman's face.

"Monty?" McCoy asked. His face fell. "What did ya do?"

"I told Spock that the admiral's name is Jimothy," Scotty said, tapping his fingers together.

"Why ya little shit," McCoy said.

"He could have been jokin'," Scotty said.

"I bet not," McCoy said. "he does not joke about Jim's name," he went silent straying away from the Scotsman. "don't talk to me."

"I'll wait in the car," Scotty said.

Scotty made his way out of the store then waited for the southern doctor to come back. Surely, he can get books without his help. Kirk had donated his old books to a adoption agency based in San Fransisco. Scotty had the air conditioning on then took out a novel that he had been reading. His eyes followed the text. Our scene panned back toward the doctor inside the book store frowning at a padd in his hands then he held it to his ear.

"Spock," McCoy said. "what Scotty told ya."

"He was very helpful," Spock's voice was overheard.

"That was a little white lie," McCoy said.

"Why would he lie to me?" Spock asked.

McCoy sighed, rolling an eye.

"because ya are gullible, that's why, at your age!" the doctor rubbed the side of his forehead. "It's James. That's his first name," the doctor paused, listening. "Now listen, I am not pullin' ya le-" McCoy lowered the padd glancing toward the entrance of the building. "ah, damn it, Scotty."

And the doctor internally screamed.

He needed Scotty to tell the Vulcan the truth.

Right after he purchased his gift for the admiral.

* * *

 **. . . Three hours later. . .**

Spock's Vulcanian designed motorcycle parked into the garage. The motorcycle tilted to its side in idle mode. Spock had on a dark jacket with a matching helmet and had on black pants that fit his figure. Behind him on the cage end was a bag surrounding a sapling. Spock took his helmet off to reveal his messy raven hair. The Vulcan combed his hair down. He went over to the equipment at the garage. Spock had decided that they should move closer to civilization instead of far away such as the house they now used for summer vacation. Just in case there was a medical emergency. He took out a shovel them lifted the sapling out of the cage using the bag. He walked to the front yard until he came to a patch of grass. Spock dug a hole in the front yard with a shovel and embedded a sapling then placed the dirt around it. He embedded stones around the sapling. He admired the apple sapling.

 _Jim will approve_ , Spock thought.

He brought over the hose and dosed on the soil around the plant. A hover car parked alongside the shoulder of the road then the passenger side door opened. McCoy did not appear happy. His grayed hair matched his furious, silent demeanor. Scotty came out then had a wave at the direction of the Vulcan. Spock turned the hose away from the sapling believing that it had enough water for being planted. He moved the hose in the direction of the plants that were nearby. He tilted his head raising an eyebrow at the Scotsman's direction. The Scotsman had his back to the doctor. The doctor was watching the two. "What brings you here, Mr Scott?"

"I lied," Scotty said. "plain and simple."

"About what?" Spock asked.

"His name," Scotty stated.

"Mr Scott, I am not amused," Spock said.

"I am nae jokin'," Scotty said.

"Then what is it?" Spock asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Jimothy Thomas Kirk." Spock's eyes drifted toward the doctor then toward the human.

"I believe you are fibbing, Captain," Spock said. "But thank you for coming."

"And uh," Scotty held out a package. "this is from the doctor."

Spock straightened his head taking the package.

"Jim will be pleased," Spock said. "I hope your trip to Hawaii is pleasant." Scotty grew a wide smile with the self-made thin mustache almost glowing.

"Will dae, Ambassador!" Scotty said, with a nod then made his way back to the car. "Live lon' and prosper!" He waved his hand attempting to perform the ta'al salute.

"Peace and long life," Spock replied, returning the salute.

Scotty hopped into the vehicle that quickly sped off afterwards.

The Vulcan made sure to water the plants all over again as the vehicle sped off from his line of sight.

* * *

McCoy suspected that Scotty hadn't been truthful with the Vulcan. McCoy parked the hover car into the parking lot structure. The lights on the ceiling went off. Scotty was the first one out of the vehicle. He leaned forward taking both suitcases out. McCoy looked down at his padd to see if their decided shuttle craft timing was on schedule. McCoy did not admit his suspicions to the Scotsman but perhaps, the Scotsman should go on vacation alone. They had been engaged in couples counseling because some of their arguments related to matters about Spock. And they had just got over a Vulcan issue in which Scotty gave Spock the wrong directions to a resort with the admiral a few months ago. McCoy couldn't get a break. He loved Scotty with his soul but the man should stop being a little shit when it came to using Spock as a form of amusement. McCoy was guilty of it, too, but it should only be himself doing that to the Vulcan. McCoy decided that he needed time away from Scotty.

At least a week to get over it.

"Say, ye still mad?" Scotty asked, concerned

"It's Jim's birthday," McCoy said. "you don't lie about a man's name on his birthday."

"Honey," Scotty said. "he forget ye name."

"So?" McCoy said. "Not like he calls me by my first name all the time."

"He cares," Scotty said.

"He considers my name irrelevant," McCoy said.

"Because you and the ambassador dinnae talk all the time," Scotty said. "hell, I forgot the name of Keenser's husband."

"Kevin," McCoy said.

"Aye," Scotty said "we are more prone tae forgettin' in our old age."

"What if he forgets Jim's nickname?" McCoy asked.

"Doctor, he will nae," Scotty said, placing a hand on the doctors shoulder. "He calls him 'Jim' all the time."

"But what if that happened, what would ya say?" McCoy asked.

"Jimbo," Scotty said. McCoy glared back. "Jokin'," he sheepishly shrugged. "I will say Jim. And if anythin', why would he call ye Leonard when he can call you 'Bones', 'Doctor', and 'McCoy'? Those seem to be his favorite go to words."

"He never called me that," McCoy said.

"He does so in emails," Scotty said.

"I don't believe you," McCoy said.

"I got evidence tae back me up," Scotty said, as they made their way into the shuttle port. He took out his padd. McCoy took the padd then began skimming the messages.

"Why that lyin', pointy eared asshole does does like fruit cake," McCoy said.

"Tastes always change," Scotty said.

The two made their way toward the direction of the gate through the massive crowds of people. It wasn't always easy getting to a shuttle craft on time. Shuttle crafts varied in length and size on Earth. They easily replaced air planes but were considerably air planes but more friendly. Scotty sat down into a seat and took a sleeping pill. He made himself comfortable in the chair with a neck pillow placed behind his head. Scotty began to snore. McCoy typed a paragraph up then left it on the seat. Sure, he could pull shit on them. But the man would rather that it done with his knowledge and being comfortable around it. McCoy placed the padd into the man's hand then came over to the man sliding the stair case up.

"Excuse me, sir," McCoy said. "I change my mind."

"Wait a second, you're Doctor McCoy," the man said, with widened eyes.

"Yep," McCoy said.

"Sorry, I'll let you through," the man said, as the stairs went back down.

"Thank ya, kid!" McCoy speeded down the stairs.


	4. Mistake

Kirk parked the vehicle into the garage parking it alongside the motorcycle. He could see the Vulcan text indicating who it belonged to. Kirk remembered Spock unveiling it before him. A dark shade of gray at first but repainted to be a lighter, friendly shade of gray. He looked over his shoulder to see a sapling. His eyebrows were raised. He liked apples. A smile grew on the man's face replacing the curious, startled expression on his face. He opened the driver side door pressing a button. The garage door closed behind the man. The light above the two vehicles slowly beeped alive to highlight the scenery. The doors automatically opened for the man. The scenery was pitch black. The blinds were closed. Suddenly from behind the moved couch, that was against the glass wall, came the Spock and Buddy as the lights were bolted onto their figures. The way the Vulcan had darted up made Kirk stumble back landing on his ass that he didn't hear the last part, "Happy birthday!"

"T'hy'la?" Spock asked, coming over. Buddy leaped onto the man's lap. Spock held his hand out for the admiral.

"I'm fine," Kirk said, taking the man's hand looking up toward the ambassador. Spock opened the bond letting it engulf the human. Deep, passionate feelings flowed through the bond brightly Kirk stroked along the dogs ear gazing up toward his husband. A bolt of pleasure, delight coursed through the Vulcan's skin feeling then ran up his spine. Spock felt that he could sprout wings. Like he could soar into space capable of breathing. Like he could do anything that he wished, Buddy was resting in the man's other arm in his shoulder. "how was your day?"

"Quite uneventful," Spock replied. "Yours?"

"I enjoyed it," Kirk said.

"Pleasing," Spock said.

"Asides to bumping into Hikaru and Ben," Kirk said. "turned out they planned all the activities," Spock's hand was wrapped around the man's waist as they came over to the couch. "Hell, I might have wondered if you had anything to do with it."

"But you did not," Spock said.

"I did not," Kirk planted a kiss on the man's cheek. "now, what do we-" he gazed down as Spock's hand let go of the man's waist. "where did you hide all these gifts?" Buddy jumped to the floor then up to the couch pacing in a circle. "I am impressed."

"You would not believe me if I told you how," Spock said.

"I'll take that as an answer," Kirk said.

Kirk took out his reading glasses placing them on the center of his nose. He saw the upturned white boxes of text that all had 'Jimothy' and text that he assumed were 'Jimothy'. A sense of amusement and delight crossed the human's mind. A simple mistake. He tore open the wrapping off the bat'leth gift yet carefully enough not to cut himself. His eyes glowed at the intricate, shiny new bat'leth that seemingly had stains of blood on it. Kirk felt overwhelmed. He glanced toward the falling apart bat'leth that should be donated to the natural history of federation contacts. He used it once to defuse a first contact between a Klingon and a Deltarian.

"Do you like it, Jimothy?" Spock asked.

"Of course I do," Kirk said. He turned in the direction of Spock. "how did you know?"

"You are my superior officer," Spock said. "I've known you for over fifty years."

"I am predictable," Kirk said, his eyes lighting up while giving heart eyes for the ambassador.

"Not at all," Spock said. "but I should relent that your taste in edible food is predictable," Kirk started to sit down in the space that the couch should be. Spock grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him from sitting down. "that was entirely predictable regarding your muscle memory."

"Spock, move the couch back," Kirk said, standing up.

"As you wish," Spock said, then moved his way toward the couch.

Kirk took the bat'leth by the handle going over to the wall that had the old one. He carefully placed the old bat'leth on the breakfast table piece by piece that was falling apart. He put it back into the shape that they should be in. He lifted the bat'leth in standing on his tip toes. Spock, standing at six foot two, came to the man's side. Spock helped the man lift the bat'leth into fixtures in the wall that clutched onto items pressed against it. Kirk turned directly in the direction of his bondmate. Then a thought struck him in sheer realization.

"My name. . is. . James," Kirk said. "not Jimothy."

"Ah," Spock said. "it appears I had my leg pulled."

"Spock," Kirk said, his hands clenching the Vulcan's shoulders. "it's okay. But you should have told me."

"I did not wish to alarm you," Spock said.

"You never do that for me," Kirk said. "Come on, let's finish opening the presents. And then, we have a nice night to ourselves."

"Hmm," Spock said. "and in the morning, I shall make your breakfast."

"It's your birthday,"Kirk said.

"That is how I rather spend it," Spock replied.

"I rather that you pampered," Kirk said.

"We don't always get what we want, now do we?" Spock asked, tilting his head.

"Not normally," Kirk said. "And you're mine." the two men came over to the couch.

"I am quite unsure of what the larger gift is," Spock said. "as it was wrapped when I found it."

"I love it regardless," Kirk said, sitting down alongside his husband.

He slid the square, massive package out then slid his fingers in between the fold. The paper tore away easily slipping away from the surface. He spread the paper aside and folded the paper backwards. He gripped the side of the golden like rims gasping at the image that poked out. He gazed in the direction of his husband then back toward the painting. He smiled once the photograph was apparent to him as he leaned into the Vulcan's shoulder. Spock's free hand tucked around the human's shoulder with the unidog in his lap. The human lifted the massive portrait up and our camera turned to black.


	5. Another question

McCoy had finally fallen asleep. He was not used to sleeping alone. He was covered in blankets that surrounded him in a circle and pillows underneath his figure. It appeared as though the man had built a enclosed blanket fort on the bed that was massive. The blankets reached to all sides of the beds. The doctor was curled up into a ball entrenched into sleep. He dreamed of Spock as a half mermaid and Kirk gushing over him. The sound of knocking made the dream alarming. The doctor mumbled in his sleep turning on his side turning left and right as the knocking grew frantic.

McCoy bolted up.

"-of that cave!" McCoy's figure was outlined by the blankets.

The knocking was louder.

"I am comin'!" McCoy shouted, tiredly.

The doctor fell out of bed with a stumble.

"Mmmhh," McCoy grumbled

The doctor managed to stand up. The blankets trailing behind him making his way toward the door, down the hall, as the events of the dream crossed his mind. He was half awake and half asleep. He probably be fast asleep if he had gone with Scotty to Hawaii. Pure and simple. The doctor used the wall as his support almost tripping over his own feet. His feet felt cold as the last blanket fell off onto the floor. There was a trail of blankets following after the doctor leaving a path straight toward the bedroom. He bumped into the couch then fell right into it. The knocking awoke him up once more. He fell off the couch. Then used the table as his support with his hazel eyes barely open. The retired doctor made it to the door.

"Ya can stop now!" McCoy shouted.

McCoy yawned, pressing the side console.

The door opened to show Kirk in his matching two piece bright pink outfit. The man lowered his hand to his side. The moon light made the light gray hair be highlighted. And his well aged, sapphire eyes that were beginning to get cloudy stood out complimenting his athletic, finely aged figure. McCoy also noticed alongside the man's pant-leg was a rather large box with medium, rounded holes. And it was whimpering. If the doctor wasn't half awake, he would have swore it was a Sehlat. It could be a number of domesticated animals.

"I forgot something," Kirk said.

"Uh huh," McCoy said, skeptically.

"And tomorrow is Spock's seventy-third birthday," Kirk added. "and you remember more things than I do when it comes to him."

"And what about it?" McCoy asked. "Spit it out."

"What is Spock's human first name?" Kirk asked.

McCoy stared at the man.

"Harumph," McCoy said, tiredly.

Kirk wore a look of disbelief and alarm.

"What?" Kirk asked, his thinning bold eyebrows raised. "Harumph?"

McCoy closed the door on Kirk then came over to the couch where he screamed into the remaining pillow.

The doorbell was now ringing.

 **The End.**


End file.
